


three's a crowd--or so they say as "the more the merrier" exists

by chaehyungwonies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys are kissing and it's probably one of the hottest things you've ever seen in your life.</p>
<p>the hottest thing you've ever seen of course is you in bed with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three's a crowd--or so they say as "the more the merrier" exists

**Author's Note:**

> what is shame i have never heard of it

hyungwon and wonho are kissing and it’s probably one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen in your life.

 

wonho the first to pull away, smirking like he knows what the sight does to you, licking his lips as he turns to face you. hyungwon decides to kisses you then, distracting you with soft warm lips. wonho nips at your neck, lowly murmuring against your skin before one of his hands dips down beneath your pants. you gasp into hyungwon’s mouth and feel his heated shudder against you, lips curling in pleasure. wonho’s not one for playing games when he’s already so hard and needy, so he doesn’t tease much before he’s fingering you. hyungwon is the opposite this time, slow kisses and deep low hums that buzz with lust and conviction but you want more. you buck your hips into wonho’s hand and he smiling against your skin, telling you how hot you are and how much he wants you. hyungwon’s mouth is pure sin against yours, his tongue taking away whatever sanity you thought you had left as your hands struggle to unbuckle his pants. wonho pulls from your neck, hand still down your pants and situates himself better so he’s between your legs, looking up at you with a deep smirk and hooded eyes. Hyungwon is in your hands in no time, hard and thick, wet at the tip and he’s watching you, watching your every move, your every breath and stroke.

 

wonho’s slipping you out of your under garments, still telling you how beautiful you are, how gorgeous and pliant beneath him you are. how pretty you look with hyungwon’s dick in you small hands, holding him and stroking him. and you’re tense from built up tension, legs parting once wonho’s gotten you naked from the waist down. and he kisses your thighs, peppers them with little sweet smarts of love. hyungwon watches with this look in his eyes and you can feel how hard he is, so you lean forward and let your tongue drag over him, a flash of heat surging through you as you hear his gasp. wonho’s quick to speed up the pace of his fingering, adding his mouth when you let out a deep low growl. he’s smirking against you, lips wet with you, tongue drenched with you, and his eyes, oh his dark beautiful eyes, swirling with lust and emotion, focused on your face, on you looking down at him with his face places it shouldn’t be.

 

you’re sucking hyungwon eargely now, moaning against him as you rock your hips against wonho’s face, eyes squeezed shut as both hands grip hyungwon’s dick. hyungwon’s growl is low and deep in a way that counters his personality, a way that makes you moan against him, throat tight around his thickness. wonho pulls away and a low mewl slips from your lips, eyes turning to the man with curiosity and a bit of anger for the sudden loss of contact. he shucks off his shirt, slipping it off over his head. his arms bulge in the process, tight and heavy with muscle. his chest is toned and layered with a thin layer of sweat and you want to kiss his chest. you want to smear it with kisses down his happy trail to the hem of the pants he’s currently unzipping. hyungwon pulls from your mouth, leaving you gaping and absolutely empty and it’s not right how suddenly both men leave you hanging. then hyungwon is there at wonho’s side, helping him unzip and wonho takes hyungwon’s face in hand and kisses him hotly, letting hyungwon taste you on his tongue.

 

hyungwon’s fingers are fumbling with the buttons, too focused on the way wonho’s lips meld against his, but he eventually manages and wastes no time grabbing hold of wonho. they’re kissing, right there in front of you, tasting each other on their tongues and hyungwon is slowly stroking wonho, slowly ever still slowly dragging a hand up the elder’s hardening dick. you sit up a bit, hot and sweaty from the boys’ attention to you. your eyes can’t pull away from hyungwon’s hand around wonho, the way he strokes and catches wonho’s moans with his beautiful mouth.

 

it’s over much too soon, hyungwon is pulling away and letting go of wonho and you want to tell them to keep going at it, one of your own hands already half way down to it’s destination. hyungwon turns back to you, tells you to lay back down and spread your legs. you do so with no trouble, breath caught in your throat as you watch him kneel before you. hyungwon’s breath is hot and warm against you, sending shivers down your spine and you close your eyes as the sight is too much. hyungwon’s cheeks are so flush, his lips are plump and used and his skin is warm and sweaty. he licks you, once or twice, humming gently before deciding his fingers should be put to better use.

 

hyungwon has long fingers. they look good holding a microphone, they look good hold wonho’s dick, they look better deep in you making you moan and gasp in need, moaning his name under his breath as he watches your face with a sweet smile and licks his pampered lips. wonho is at hyungwon’s side by your knee and he’s stroking himself and it’s so incredibly hot watching his fingers around his girth, tugging and pulling, thumb brushing the wetness at the tip.

 

you soon find out why hyungwon decided to simply use his fingers. he turns to wonho and handlessly takes wonho in his mouth, eyes sliding shut as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. and you cry out when hyungwon speeds up the pace of his fingers, mouth full of wonho and bobbing his head on the other’s dick. wonho grabs at hyungwon’s hair, pulling him closer, farther away, closer, farther away, repeatedly until hyungwon is moaning desperately and wonho is growling heavily and you’re crying and hyungwon is going to make you come with just his fingers and the sight of his thick lips slobbering around wonho’s dick. hyungwon can sense this though so he pulls out and you damn near yell at him because you were right there, right on the edge, but he turns his focus to wonho’s dick and you can’t be too upset with the way his hands find homage on wonho and his head bobs and the squelching wet sounds of wonho’s dick sliding in and out of hyungwon’s mouth takes to the air.

 

he only focuses on wonho for a few minutes, pulling away with a pop and a trail of saliva slipping down his pretty lips. wonho is panting, fingers shaking in hyungwon’s hair and it’s obvious he was close to the end. hyungwon turns and grabs something from the bedside table and you watch him rip open a package, fixing wonho up before pushing the man between your legs. you’re even more wet at the thought of wonho taking you here and now. his eyes betray his excitement as well.

 

wonho takes little time making it fancy, getting you on your hands and knees, spreading your legs apart and aligning himself before he’s sliding in and you crying out, fingers tangling in the sheets. you’re gasping, arms and legs shaking as he fills you up, thrusting in and out heavily, hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise as he pants against you. hyungwon is behind him, you can’t see him but he does something to wonho that causes wonho’s pace to stutter and wonho himself to moan so loud you get that much closer to calling it a day and letting loose. it doesn’t matter though, wonho gets his pace back together and pulls you closer and grunts your name as thrusts, the sound of flesh against flesh burning in your brain.

 

you’re  pressed into the mattress, gasping and crying, fingers shaking and clenching and unclenching against the sheets when wonho shudders and lets out a tight closed-throat cry that melds into hyungwon’s name. there’s slight confusion about what’s got wonho so shook up, but he’s at your ear, whispering and telling you that as he’s fucking you, hyungwon is fucking him.

 

and that just about does it for your sanity. you want to see it, you want to see his face as hyungwon fucks him, see his sweaty face and his red cheeks and his quiet open mouthed moans as hyungwon drives into him. this position isn’t suited well enough for that and wonho’s already got a rhythm started against hyungwon’s thrusts and there’s always next time. so you let wonho’s heavy breaths pass over your ear and you thrust back against wonho’s dick and get a tight moan in response. hyungwon is murmuring something to wonho in their native language, keeping you out the loop on something but it doesn’t really matter when wonho is whining and moaning against you, obviously enjoying the treatment he’s receiving. hyungwon thrusts this one particular way and wonho curses in english under his breath, hips stuttering against you but in the process, he manages to hit you right where it’s good.

 

after that everyone is a mess. wonho won’t stop crying, pressed against you and gasping, you can’t stop mewling shaking under his tightening grasp and then hyungwon is hot and heavy, voice tight and strict, hard and gorgeous, heavy grunts passing through his pink lips. you’re the first to go, tight and clenching against wonho as you cry out and collapse under the pressure. your senses are askew, everything is a blur but then you can hear wonho crying out and he’s coming as well, hips muttering as he fills the condom hyungwon had put on him. wonho is shaking as you pull away, his eyes blown and his hair sweaty and messy against his face. you turn and you can see hyungwon more now, the man’s dark hair plastered to his forehead and his teeth gritted with concentration as he fucks into wonho.

 

wonho pushes off though, either too sensitive for more or too tired to keep going. it’s neither though, as this is wonho after all. he turns to face hyungwon and takes off the younger’s own condom before falling to his knees and blowing hyungwon stupid until hyungwon is coming with continuously sputtered cries of  _ wonho-hyung _ , fingers laced in wonho’s messy brown hair. wonho can swallow and that turns you on even more than you ever thought it could. hyungwon collapses on the bed, panting and brushing the hair from his face. wonho is grinning, licking his lips as he stretches his arms and falls back on the bed as well. he turns to you with a smile and you smile back, turning to hyungwon, who’s already half-asleep. wonho laughs but moves to cuddle next to him and the way hyungwon automatically pulls him closer hits your heart hard.

 

wonho waves you over though and you raise your eyebrows but go anyway. he pulls you to his other side, kisses the top of your head and smiles. hyungwon mutters a soft goodnight to you, sweet with his words. you fall asleep at wonho’s side, wonho who’s flanked by you and hyungwon, cuddled by both and falling asleep with a smile on his face that embodies his pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> this is geared toward female readers, but i might write rap line with a guy later, we'll have to wait and see~


End file.
